Pero no Sonfic
by lucero-chan
Summary: Que pasa cuando piensas que has olvidado a la persona que más amaste... para solo darte cuenta de que el destino se niega a que eso pase...


hola hola... mi nombre es lucero-chan... honestamente, esta es la primera historia que publico aqui... es un sonfic inspirado en la canción "Pero no" de Sin Bandera... se aceptan todo tipo de comentario... espero que les guste mucho y que sean honestos... asi como pueden decir "vaya, que bonita historia" (que se agradecería) a como pueden decir "mejor que ni vuelva a escribir" (que también se agradecería)... se que la fecha dice 11 de agosto y todavía ni es agosto... pero esa fecha es importante para mí... por eso decidí hacerlo con esa jeje...

palabras en **negrita**- canción.

palabras en _cursiva-_ flash back (creo que se nota jeje)

todo lo demás, esta narrado por Sakura...

disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino a las grandes de CLAMP... si lo fueran, el final de la pelicula no hubiera sido el que es jeje

* * *

"**Pero no"**

11 de agosto. 

**Yo soñé que te olvidé  
porque al fin no te lloraba  
yo creí que escaparía de tu piel.**

-Vaya, quien lo diría, ya es un año… un año desde que terminó todo con él… jamás pensé q el tiempo pasaría tan rápido… y sin, embargo, aquí sigue- dijo una joven de cabellos castaños mientras sus ojos esmeraldas comenzaban a empañarse.  
-Sakura, ¿estás bien?- pregunto una joven de cabellos azabaches.  
-Claro Tomoyo- dijo mientras se limpiaba sus ojos con la mano- no te preocupes, todo esta bien- dándole una sonrisa.

**Yo logré más de una vez  
olvidarte por un tiempo,  
y sentí que poco a poco me curé.  
**

Llegamos a la escuela… hoy empezábamos un nuevo año en la universidad… sabía que esta ves tenía que dar lo mejor de mí si quería ser de las mejores, tenía que mantener la beca que me habían dado…

El día había pasado muy rápido, las clases eran más difíciles que el año anterior pero eso no me detendría, ya había probado que no era solo una cara bonita (como decía Tomoyo) sino que si podría sacar mi carrera adelante.

El recorrido de regreso a casa fue muy tranquilo, Tomoyo tuvo que quedarse pues sus clases en el coro comenzaban ese mismo día… y fue cuando, frente a mí, lo vi… Li Syaoran, mi mejor amigo… y mi ex…

-¡Sakura!-dijo acercándose y dándome un pequeño abrazo- que alegría volver a verte… ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?  
-Muy bien Syaoran, ya sabes, como siempre, trabajando jeje… ¿y las tuyas?  
-Muy bien también, gracias… por cierto, mi mamá te manda saludar… dice que a ver que día vuelves a ir a Hong Kong.  
-Jeje… dile que muchas gracias por la invitación… que la tomaré en cuenta.

Me acompañó a mi casa… daba gracias al cielo que mi hermano no estuviera en casa… sabía que, después de que Syaoran y yo terminamos, no quería que lo siguiera viendo… sin embargo, él me había pedido que siguiéramos siendo amigos, me dijo que era la persona en la que mas confiaba y que no me quería perder… que era su mejor amiga…

_Flash Back._

_-Hija, Syaoran esta afuera- dijo mi padre asomándose por la puerta de mi cuarto.  
__-Gracias papá, en seguida bajo._

_Rápidamente me arregle un poco, sabía que a Syaoran no le gustaba que me maquillara tanto, decía que prefería verme natural._

_Baje pero no lo vi en la sala, así que supuse que estaba afuera… y sí, hay estaba, apoyado en su coche, con esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba._

_-Hola- fue lo único que le dije antes de darle un pequeño beso en la boca… sin embargo, no lo correspondió, pero no decidí darle tanta importancia.  
__-Hola Saku… oye, ¿no quieres ir al parque? Tengo algo que hablar contigo.  
__-Claro, solo deja le aviso a mi papá._

_Entre y le dije y el, como el padre comprensivo que era, me dijo que no había problema pero que no me tardara mucho._

_El viaje al parque fue un tanto silencioso… y la cara de Syaoran estaba más seria de lo normal… cuando llegamos al parque, rápidamente me dirigí a los columpios, pues era uno de los lugares que mas me gustaban de allí… él me siguió y se sentó a mi lado… parecía que lo que fuera que me quisiera decir le costaba mucho trabajo…_

_-Sabes, estos 11 meses a tu lado han sido fantásticos… me enseñaste cosas que jamás pensé que podría aprender… entre ellas la de confiar en la gente… y lo que en realidad es amar…- guardó silencio por un momento… y ese silencio me dio miedo- pero, últimamente, he sentido las cosas un poco raras entre nosotros…  
__-¿A que te refieres?- si, lo acepto, el miedo en mi voz era más que notorio… yo sabía a lo que se refería… pero no quería escucharlo…  
__-A que ya no te amo como te amaba… lo siento, en verdad lo siento…_

**Luché con el alma y con el corazón  
di mi sentimiento y mi emoción  
todo lo que soy para olvidarte.**

Recuerdo que le dije que lo comprendía, que no tenía porque disculparse, que sabía que nada era para siempre… pero no pude evitar que mis ojos comenzaran a empañarse… no quería llorar en frente de él y cuando se acercó para abrazarme, di un paso dándole a entender que no quería que me abrazara… y fue cuando me pidió perdón de nuevo, cuando me dijo que yo era a quien mas confianza le tenía y que no quería perderme, que si podíamos seguir siendo amigos… y un débil "Si" salió de mis labios para luego sentir sus labios por ultima ves en los míos y ver como se alejaba de mi lado.

Me quedé un tiempo más en el parque, con la vista más allá del horizonte… en el vacío de mi corazón… ¿cuándo paso todo eso? ¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta de que todo había cambiado? Y, como si el clima sintiera lo mismo, comenzó a llover… mientras las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas… interminables lágrimas… cargadas de coraje e impotencia… pero sobre todo… cargadas de dolor… y soledad…

Al día siguiente, lunes, trate de poner mi mejor cara para no preocupar a nadie… sabía que tendría que verlo pues sus amigos eran mis amigos y teníamos la costumbre de reunirnos al terminar las clases… y cuando llegó la hora, puse mi mejor sonrisa, lo saludé como a un amigo más y me retiré diciendo que tenía que llegar temprano a mi casa… y ese día comenzó mi vida sin él a mi lado…

**Pero no, sigo pensando en ti,  
por más que intente no consigo  
dormir de noche sin tu abrigo.  
**

Habían pasado ya casi 4 meses… y no podía estar mejor… tenía nuevos amigos en la escuela con los que me llevaba de maravilla, mi carrera me encantaba… y podía ver a Syaoran sin sentir dolor... lo veía como un amigo más… ya no lo amaba… ¡ya no lo amaba!

Aunque a veces la melancolía hacía de las suyas y me hacía recordar todos los momentos que pasé con él… y lloraba, lloraba hasta que ya no podía, diciéndome que lloraba no por extrañarlo, sino por el simple hecho de no tener a alguien a mi lado… si claro, lloraba por no tener novio… claro… maldita ingenuidad…

**Pero no, sigues estando aquí,  
en lo más hondo de mi vida,  
sin hallar una salida, sigo aquí…  
sin ti.**

Y fue cuando la noticia llegó… Syaoran tenía nueva novia… su nombre, Isako Fujimaro, un año mas chica que nosotros, chica de preparatoria, que aparentemente había conocido en una fiesta a principios de año… todos quedamos sorprendidos por la noticias y poco a poco sentí como las miradas se iban dirigiendo a donde estaba… y lo único que atiné a decir fue "Felicidades, me alegro por ti"… antes de disculparme y retirarme al baño… donde intenté controlarme… no, no lo seguía queriendo, tenía que estar feliz por mi amigo, tenía que estar feliz por él porque había encontrado a alguien que lo podía hacer nuevamente feliz… pero, si tenía que estar feliz, ¡porque diablos las lágrimas intentaban salir de mis ojos y un grito de dolor luchaba por salir de mi pecho!

-Sa… Sakura, ¿estas bien?- la voz de Tomoyo del otro lado de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
Lentamente abrí la puerta- claro Tomoyo, no te preocupes por mí… todo esta bien- dije intentando poner una sincera sonrisa.  
-Hay Sakurita… esa sonrisa no te la va a creer nadie… tiene que verse más sincera… tranquila… todo saldrá bien.

Y con esto, me secó la lágrima rebelde que había escapado de mis ojos, me sonrió infundiéndome tranquilidad y regresamos con los demás… era mi amigo y tenía que apoyarlo, ¿no?

**Yo sentí que naufragué,  
cuando me dejaste solo,  
pero pude mantener libre mi fe,**

Debo aceptar que me costó mucho aceptar a la nueva novia de Syaoran… y no fui la única, a todos nos costó mucho pues no estábamos acostumbrados a verlo con alguien más… sin embargo, hicimos lo posible por hacer que se sintiera bien estando con nosotros… yo no podía acercarme tanto a ella… jamás me había llevado mal con nadie y no quería que ella fuera la primera… pero algo me lo impedía…

**Aún sin ti yo imaginé  
que algo bueno me esperaba  
y busqué la forma de ir dejándote.  
Luché con el alma y con el corazón  
di mi sentimiento y mi emoción  
todo lo que soy para olvidarte.**

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde entonces… lo había superado, ya no me dolía verlo con su novia, incluso podía hablarle a ella con toda la normalidad del mundo… creo que incluso podríamos llegar a convertirnos en amigas…

Estábamos en una fiesta… la verdad no recuerdo de quien era la fiesta… pero hay estábamos todos: Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamasaki, Rika, Naoko, Syaoran y yo… su novia no había podido ir… el ambiente era genial y todos nos estábamos divirtiendo de lo lindo… decidí salir un poco al patio para tomar aire, tanta gente me sofocaba…

-Te vas a resfriar si no te abrigas-conocía la voz que me hablaba… y reprimí un respingo para que no lo notara.  
-Lo mismo te puedo decir Syao… tu también te puedes resfriar… además, el clima esta muy agradable para que me enferme- dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y disfrutaba de la suave briza de la primavera que estaba entrando… de pronto, sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y unos labios posarse sobre los míos… abrí los ojos y vi con sorpresa que Syaoran me estaba besando… no reaccione, solo correspondí…

Extrañaba sus besos, debo ser honesta… lo extrañaba a él, todo de él… lentamente mis manos se enredaban en sus cabellos mientras sentía como sus manos recorrían mi espalda robándome leves suspiros… no paramos hasta que nuestros cuerpos gritaban por un poco de aire… lentamente nos separamos pero no mucho… estábamos sonrojados… y fue cuando la realidad me golpeó… tenía novia… y nosotros solo éramos amigos… y fue cuando escuche su "lo siento" que todo se derrumbó y salí corriendo…

**Pero no, sigo pensando en ti,  
por más que intente no consigo  
dormir de noche sin tu abrigo.  
**

Lloré otra ves hasta cansarme… me dolía que hubiera dicho lo siento… sabía que había sido un error el habernos besado, pero el porque lo había hecho no salía de mi mente… quería saber porque lo había hecho, porque me había besado con tanta ternura como lo hacía de recién que empezamos a salir… como lo hacía cuando me hacía el amor… porque sí, a Li Syaoran le entregue todo de mí, absolutamente todo… porque lo amaba, porque se convirtió en la persona más importante en mi vida no se desde cuando…

**Pero no, sigues estando aquí,  
en lo más hondo de mi vida,  
****sin hallar una salida, sigo aquí…  
sin ti.**

Y lloré… porque me di cuenta de que todavía lo amaba… jamás lo olvide… "di una mentira 100 veces y te la vas a creer"… creo que no funciono… me había convencido de que ya no lo amaba… pero ese beso me demostró que no, que fui una tonta…

… porque lo sigo amando como lo amé la vez primera…


End file.
